Run
by Museless Fool
Summary: Mio and Ritsu run away...to Canada. Oneshot.


Hello again! Just my lame attempt at humor this time around.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own K-ON!

* * *

Summary: Mio and Ritsu run away...to Canada.

* * *

Run

Ritsu Tainaka snapped her fingers as a figurative light bulb lit above her head. "I've got it!"

Mio Akiyama stared at Ritsu, a _'what the hell?'_ expression on her face. It seemed the drummer had once again lost her mind and it was up to the raven haired girl to drag her back to sanity.

Folding her arms across her chest she asked in a deadly, edgy voice, "What do you have? The answer to question twelve?" They were doing homework at the Akiyama residence. Ritsu insisted on studying together that afternoon but once she entered Mio's room she quickly found one distraction after another. Mio tried to keep calm but as time wore on the blood vessel at her temple appeared to be growing.

Ritsu ignored Mio's impending warrior queen aura and waved the question of homework aside. "Not that."

Mio's blood vessel throbbed as it grew bigger at her girlfriend's callous attitude.

"_Then what, pray tell?" _Oh, the frigid blasts of air in the tundra could not compare with Mio's icy demeanor. Once again, Ritsu turned a blind eye.

"We'll run away! We'll go to Canada! I hear you can get married there if you're a same sex couple." She placed her fists on her hips, puffing out her chest in pride. She listened for what would no doubt be praise from Mio.

_'Of all the stupid...'_ Mio thought.

Her eyes blanked out after Ritsu spoke. Then the warrior queen appeared full force, the air around her oozing with dark energy. Her fist flew towards Ritsu's head, the two attracting each other like magnets(or long lost lovers, take your pick). Electricity crackled around Mio's clenched hand.

Ritsu had one millisecond to take in Mio's expression. Then she saw stars, an entire galaxy full as fist met head.

-x-x-x-

Mio trudged behind an energetic Ritsu, lifelessly, dragging a small suitcase behind her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she contemplated how her life ended up this way. Here she was, 17 years old, running away with her friend/girlfriend Ritsu. Guilt, shame and responsibility weighed heavily on the girl.

After taking the hit to the head the other day Ritsu had passed out and stayed out for an entire day. Once she recovered Mio pleaded contrition. Ritsu might be a fool but she was still Mio's fool and so the bassist exclaimed she'd do anything to make it up to Ritsu.

The drummer merely grinned at the time.

Reluctantly saying goodbye to everything she knew and loved she sniffled looking at her girlfriend's straight and tall back as she lead the way confidently. Mio had promised anything and so she couldn't back out now much to Ritsu's delight.

"Riiiitsuuuu!" Mio wailed as she plopped on the floor in the middle of the airport. She couldn't take it anymore. She missed her home and friends and her parents and her school and the little pudding cups they sold in the cafeteria. She missed everything already.

"Aww come on, Mio! We haven't even gotten on the plane yet! It's gonna leave without us!" Ritsu grabbed Mio's elbow in order to help her up. "It's gonna leave!"

"Ritsu, what about our friends and families?" Mio asked, tears still at the corner of her eyes. As Mio turned to her, Ritsu had a vision.

_Moe Moe Kyun!_

She knelt next to the raven haired girl and tried to appease her. "Ah Mio, don't cry. You know our friends totally support us. And don't worry we'll come back for visits."

"That's right! We're behind you **one hundred percent!**(bold said in English)" A voice said, trying to eat and speak at the same time. Mio's head spun around so quickly she gave herself whiplash. Regaining her equilibrium she spotted the other members of Afternoon Tea Time and their advisor following with quickly packed suitcases. A sweater arm hung out of Yui's suitcase. She was the one who spoke apparently. She pushed the last piece of the cake she was holding in her hand into her mouth and choked from the effort. Crumbs littered her face, especially around the mouth. Azusa started to panic as Yui's face turned red then blue.

"Oh my!" Mugi gasped then quickly uncapped the thermos she had been carrying unnoticed all along before she poured tea down Yui's throat. Yui gurgled but did not recover, her face an unflattering shade of green now.

Sawako stepped behind Yui, screaming "Yaaahhh!" as she slammed her palm into the guitarist's back.

Tea soaked strawberry cake flew out of Yui's mouth and landed on Mio's head. Her eyebrows twitched as she realized where the offending item landed.

Crisis averted, Azusa asked the question she had been dying to ask all along.

"Ritsu-Sempai, why Canada?"

Ritsu, who stood immediately behind Mio answered cheerfully, "Oh don't you know? They've got the best barnacles!"

Mio's eyes glowed. Everyone back away except an oblivious Ritsu.

Suffice to say, Ritsu didn't recover until two weeks later.

* * *

Reviews, comments, questions welcome! :)


End file.
